1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printing apparatus, and particularly relates to a three-dimensional printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advanced in the recent years, many methods that utilize additive manufacturing technology (e.g. layer-by-layer model construction) to build three-dimensional (3D) physical models have been proposed. Generally speaking, the additive manufacturing technology is to transfer data of the design of a 3D model, which is constructed by software, such as computer aided design (CAD), to multiple thin (quasi-two-dimensional) cross-sectional layers that are stacked in sequence. In the meantime, many techniques for forming thin cross-sectional layers are also proposed. For example, a printing module of a printing apparatus is usually configured to move above a base along an XY plane according to spatial coordinates XYZ constructed according to the design data of the 3D model, so as to use a construction material to form shapes of the cross-sectional layers correctly.
Take the technique of forming a three-dimensional object by solidifying the construction material with a light source for example, the printing module is adapted to be immersed in a liquid-formation material contained in a tank, and a light source module is used to irradiate the liquid-formation material, used as the construction material, on the XY plane, so as to solidify the liquid-formation material and stack it on a movable platform. Accordingly, by moving the movable platform layer by layer along the Z-axis direction, the liquid-formation material can be gradually solidified and stacked to form the three-dimensional object. It should be noted that when the light source is disposed under a tank, the object being printed that is just solidified and formed with the light source is adhered to the bottom of the tank. To continue solidifying the liquid-formation material and stacking layer by layer, the three-dimensional printing apparatus needs to shake or swing the tank to separate the three-dimensional object being printed and the bottom of the tank. However, if the speed of shaking of the tank is too fast, the three-dimensional object may be broken during the process of being separated from the bottom of the tank. However, if the speed of shaking the tank is too slow, the speed of three-dimensional printing also becomes slow. Thus, how to improve the speed and quality of three-dimensional printing is still a major issue for the researchers in this field.